New Year
by SakurianaHime
Summary: Mikan and the others are on a start of a new year at Gakuen Alice, New students show up and Hotaru is happy to see them again, but Mikan is shocked. Read and find out what happens.
1. Charater Info

Character Info

Kira Jasmine Museic/ Percy Prince ( Crimson Aoi/ Frost Prince )

Alice: SECI and Water Alice

Family: Jason Museic ( Dad ), Yuki Museic (Kirian) ( Mom ), Faye Melissa Museic, Angelina Annabelle Museic, Emma Clary Museic ( Younger Sisters ), Kuroko Tetsu Kirian, Zero Ayato Kirian ( Younger Cousins ), Zoey Rosie Museic ( Older Cousin ), Mikan Sakura or Yukihara, Youichi Hijiri or Yukihara, Rei Serio Yukihara ( Cousin from mother's side ( sister's kids ) )

Looks: (Hair) Indigo, Waist Length/ Red, Right Eye Purple, Left Eye Light Blue

Age: 16 Ablity Class: Dangerous Ability Class

Background: Daughter of President of The Museic Fashion Inc. and Kirian Idol School, Niece to HSP of Gakuen Alice, Hotaru's partner in teasing/ blackmailing Mikan

Faye Melissa Museic/ Jake Prince ( Wild Angel/ Skate Boy )

Alice: SECI Alice

Family: Jason Museic ( Dad ), Yuki Museic (Kirian) ( Mom ), Kira Jasmine Museic ( Older Sister ), Angelina Annabelle Museic, Emma Clary Museic ( Younger Sisters ), Kuroko Tetsu Kirian, Zero Ayato Kirian ( Younger Cousins ), Zoey Rosie Museic ( Older Cousin ), Mikan Sakura or Yukihara, Youichi Hijiri or Yukihara, Rei Serio Yukihara ( Cousin from mother's side ( sister's kids ) )

Looks: (Hair)Pink, Waist Length/ Red, Light Blue Eyes

Age: 14 Ability Class: Dangerous Ability Class

Background: Daughter of President of The Museic Fashion Inc. and Kirian Idol School, Niece to HSP of Gakuen Alice

Angelina Annabelle Museic/ Candy Prince ( Pretty Princess/ Shining Star )

Alice: Ice and Wind Alice

Family: Jason Museic ( Dad ), Yuki Museic (Kirian) ( Mom ), Kira Jasmine Museic, Faye Melissa Museic (Older Sisters), Emma Clary Museic ( Younger Sisters ), Kuroko Tetsu Kirian, Zero Ayato Kirian ( Younger Cousins ), Zoey Rosie Museic ( Older Cousin ), Mikan Sakura or Yukihara, Youichi Hijiri or Yukihara, Rei Serio Yukihara ( Cousin from mother's side ( sister's kids ) )

Looks: (Hair) Blonde, Waist Length/ Sky Blue, Waist Length, Light Blue Eyes

Age: 13 Ability Class: Special Ability Class

Background: Daughter of President of The Museic Fashion Inc. and Kirian Idol School, Niece to HSP of Gakuen Alice

Emma Clary Museic/ Angelina Prince

Alice Fire and Animal Pheromone Alice

Family: Jason Museic ( Dad ), Yuki Museic (Kirian) ( Mom ), Kira Jasmine Museic, Faye Melissa Museic, Angelina Annabelle Museic (Older Sisters), Kuroko Tetsu Kirian, Zero Ayato Kirian ( Younger Cousins ), Zoey Rosie Museic ( Older Cousin ), Mikan Sakura or Yukihara, Youichi Hijiri or Yukihara, Rei Serio Yukihara ( Cousin from mother's side ( sister's kids ) )

Looks: (Hair) Dark Blue, Mid-back Length/ Sky Blue, Mid-back Length, Purple Eyes

Age: 10 Ability Class: Special Ability Class

Background: Daughter of President of The Museic Fashion Inc. and Kirian Idol School, Niece to HSP of Gakuen Alice

Kuroko Tetsu Kirian ( Crimson Aka )

Alice: Fire and Wind Alice

Looks: (hair) Indigo, Purple Eyes

Age: 15 Ability Class: Dangerous Ability Class

Background: Kira's mission partner, cousin, and always follow Kira no matter what ( Kira's Shadow )

Zero Ayato Kirian

Alice: Weapon Summoning and Nullification Alice

Looks: (Hair) Red, Right Eye Light Blue and Left Eye Purple

Age: 9 Ability Class: Special Ability Class

Background: (Angelina's Shadow)

Zoey Rosie Museic

Alice: Elemental Alice

Looks: Brown, Mid-back Length, Light Blue Eyes

Age: 22 Homeroom Teacher( Narumi is her assistant)


	2. New Year, New Students

_New Year, New Students_

Mikan P.O.V.

It is the start of a new year at Gakuen Alice ! Natsume is still so perverted to me, my uncle the HSP is acting relly weird this year. Hotaru looks to happy today whe she normally doesn't show any feelings, she is only like that when Kira is around. If Kira was here my life would turn into hell! I thought.

" Oi, Polka stop day dreaming and go inside already you're blocking the doorway." said a new voice.

" Natsume stop calling me Polka already we aren't in elementary school anymore!" I screamed, then walked to my seat which is always next to Natsume's.

A new woman walks in with Narumi sensei following behind her.

"I am the new teacher, Zoey Museic, nice to meet you all." She said. I started to pale when I heard the last name and saw Hotaru smirking.

" We have six new students today." I heard Narumi sensei say.

Just then four boys and two girls walked in.

The tallest boy said " Percy Prince, Water Alice, 16 years old"

Then another boy said " Kuroko Kirian, the red heads are next to Percy are Jake Prince and Zero Kirian. I have the Fire Alice and am 15 years old, Jake has Ice Alice and is 14, Zero is 9 and has the Weapon Summoning Alice."

One of the girls said, " My name is Candy Prince, I have the Wind Alice, and I am 13. The girl next to me is my little sister Angelina, she is 10 and has the Animal Pheromone Alice."

Zoey sensei asked us if we had any questions and Permy raised her hand.

" What are your star rankings and ability classes?'' asked Permy.

Narumi sensei told us that the Prince siblings are special stars and the Kirian siblings are triple stars. He also said that all the boys except for Zero was in the dangerous ability class and that Zero and the Prince girls are in the special ability class.

I still saw Hotaru smirking and the new kid Percy too, it felt like Kira was here.

Hotaru P.O.V.

Kira is finally here, but as a boy. Mikan would freak out if she found out, I would make so much money if I took a picture or video of Mikan when she finds out that her cousin the one who taught me to blackmail for money is here and she doesn't even know it. I thought.

Natsume P.O.V.

That boy Percy is a little fishy, he better stay away from my Polka. I thought.

Percy P.O.V.

This is going to be an interesting year since Mikan is here. I thought and smirked.

End of Chapter…


End file.
